


Le choix du prince

by opelleam



Category: The Teahouse
Genre: First Meetings, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:32:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opelleam/pseuds/opelleam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys ne s'attendait pas à grand-chose des six derniers candidats sélectionnés pour devenir son garde du corps, mais parfois la vie est si bien faite que ç'en est une honte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le choix du prince

**Disclaimer : Ces beaux jeunes gens appartiennent à Emirain.**

**Note : Que celle qui ne l'aurait pas trouvé bavant, allongé sur le ventre, le drap ne cachant pas la naissance de jolies petites fesses sur la page un du chapitre quatre, me jette la première pierre, mais moi ce petit Zephyr rougissant, je le trouve craquant. Alors voilà, pour mon plaisir et, je l'espère le vôtre, un petit Rhys x Zephyr.**

**Comme d'habitude, merci à Tamaki pour sa bêta-lecture.  
**

* * *

**Le choix du prince.**

En tant que futur roi d'Ivore, Rhys savait bien qu'il ne fallait pas choisir son prochain garde du corps personnel en se basant uniquement sur son physique. Cependant, alors qu'il jetait un premier coup d'œil sur Zephyr, comment pouvait-on décemment attendre de lui qu'il ne le prenne pas ? Aviez-vous seulement vu cette beauté ?

Ce jour-là, il ne s'attendait pas à grand-chose des six derniers candidats sélectionnés pour endosser le rôle de garde du corps du prince, si ce n'était qu'ils faisaient partie de l'élite des gardes royaux, et qu'on retrouvait donc chez eux : habileté, dextérité, maîtrise des différentes techniques de combat, intelligence et éducation.

C'était sa chevelure blonde qui avait tout de suite attiré l'attention du prince et ses yeux bleus s'étaient posés sur lui. Ils étaient tous les six agenouillés, tête baissée en guise de salut. Elextior, chef actuel de la garde royale se tenait, quant à lui, droit comme un I à ses côtés. Ces conventions amusaient Rhys autant qu'elles l'ennuyaient.

« Messieurs, cria Elextior, garde à vous ! »

Aussitôt, les six hommes se redressèrent. Le prince bien sûr les détailla tous rapidement, en commençant par Zephyr. Le jeune homme était vraiment très beau, ses cheveux qui bouclaient un peu encadrant un visage avenant, à la mâchoire carrée. Il devait mesurer dans les un mètre quatre-vingt, tout comme le prince, et semblait aussi carré que lui. A ses côtés, se trouvaient deux autres gardes, même genre de gabarit. Ils étaient bruns, l'un portait des cheveux longs que Rhys aurait qualifiés de filasse, tout comme l'était son visage. Est-ce qu'on pouvait réellement dire cela d'un visage ? se demanda-t-il. Pourtant, c'était l'impression qu'il lui laissait. Le suivant était une sorte de géant aussi bien de par sa taille que sa carrure et le prince aurait pu parier qu'on avait dû lui faire faire, durant toute sa carrière, des uniformes sur mesure. Il était certain qu'avec un mastodonte comme cela à ses côtés, il ne craindrait sûrement pas grand-chose. Ce serait sans doute un très bon choix. Pourtant, ses yeux revinrent malgré eux sur Zephyr qui ne bougeait pas, comme ses petits camarades.

Rhys avança vers eux, marchant la tête bien droite, un léger sourire en coin. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il pouvait venir faire son petit marché ! Il dépassa le géant pour passer aux deux derniers candidats : un rouquin et un autre brun. Hum, Rhys aimait bien les rouquins, mais un coup d'œil à son visage à la peau grenelée par une acné sauvage lui fit rapidement changer d'avis. Il était maintenant arrivé au dernier candidat et on n'entendait pas un bruit dans la pièce en dehors de ses bottes qui claquaient sur le marbre. Pour en revenir au sixième potentiel, ma foi, il n'était pas mal non plus, mais, et de nouveau ses yeux partirent sur le blondinet… oui, définitivement plus beau. Il continua son tour, passant derrière eux. Le petit sourire sur ses lèvres se fit un peu plus prononcé, comme il avait devant lui cette belle enfilade de petits culs. Il n'en ressentait aucune honte. Il partait du principe qu'il fallait apprendre à se détendre de temps en temps. Il passa donc en revue l'ensemble des six gardes royaux tâtant visuellement le rebondi de leurs arrière-trains et…

La vie était si bien faite parfois.

Bien sûr qu'il avait devant lui six paires de fesses fermes et musclées mais sans conteste la plus belle revenait à ce beau blondinet. Elles étaient, on ne peut plus, appétissantes les siennes, rondes à souhait, remplissant à merveille le pantalon qu'il portait, le mettant en valeur ou l'inverse. Rhys avança et fit un signe de tête à Elextior.

« Messieurs, comme vous le savez, sa Majesté le prince héritier est là pour choisir un seul d'entre vous afin qu'il devienne son garde du corps personnel. Messieurs, à vous ».

Le prince se recula et prit place sur une chaise. Face à lui, sur une petite table, étaient posés les six dossiers des candidats. Il les étudierait plus tard, lorsqu'il aurait un entretien individuel avec chacun d'eux. Pour le moment, il allait les regarder faire leur démonstration. Les hommes se mirent face à face et commencèrent.

Rhys passait un très bon moment à caresser des yeux tous ces corps masculins et l'un d'eux en particulier. Même s'il n'en oubliait pas pour autant d'analyser les techniques et la façon de se battre des uns et des autres, il revenait sans cesse sur Zephyr.

« Vous commencez à vous faire une idée, majesté, lui chuchota Elextior au bout d'un moment.

— En effet.

— Personnellement, je vous orienterais sur Bastir ou Ralf.»

Ralf, rien que le nom lui hérissait le poil. Il prit les dossiers sur la table, les feuilletant brièvement: âge, taille, poids, origine, états de services, tout y était détaillé. Rhys parcourut les documents rapidement. Ralf, le filasse, non définitivement pas possible. Bastir, le mastodonte, hum, ça se tenait.

« Bastir notamment, rajouta Elextior.

— Je comprends en effet, sa carrure est… impressionnante.

— Et pas qu'elle, admirez sa technique de combat. Il est surprenant qu'une masse pareille puisse bouger avec tant de grâce. »

Un instant, Rhys se demanda s'il était le seul à apprécier le spectacle d'un point de vue purement libidineux, mais il chassa bien vite cette pensée. Le vieil homme était bien trop vieux jeu pour cela. Son regard pétillant se posa sur le géant et il est vrai qu'il fallait admettre que ses techniques d'esquive n'avaient rien à envier aux autres.

« Et ce Langston, qui se bat contre lui ? demanda-t-il innocemment alors qu'il venait de sortir le dossier du jeune garde.

— Oh Zephyr est très bien aussi, bien sûr, et j'avoue qu'il est très respecté de ses hommes, il a montré des qualités de chef indéniables mais… eh bien disons qu'il est moins impressionnant. »

Et c'était peut-être aussi ce qui plaisait à Rhys. Après tout, on se méfierait moins d'un bel ange comme lui et à le voir manier son épée avec dextérité, il se faisait la réflexion qu'il était le stéréotype même du beau chevalier blanc.

« D'après ce que je constate, il se défend bien.

— En effet, votre altesse, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, il est un attaquant hors pair, il est surtout toujours très attentif à ce qui l'entoure, un très bon élément à n'en pas douter. Néanmoins, je ne vous cache pas qu'il ne bénéficie pas de la même popularité que Bastir. Ce dernier est adoré de ses hommes.

— Huhum.

— Loin de moi la volonté d'orienter le choix de son altesse. Cependant, je vois bien comment les choses se passent dans la garnison.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas Elextior, je prendrai en compte votre suggestion. Bien, reprit-il en se levant. Messieurs, ce sera tout. »

Aussitôt les gardes s'arrêtèrent, s'alignant de nouveau, les joues un peu plus roses.

« Je vous laisse vous rafraîchir avant que nous ne passions aux entretiens individuels», conclut-il comme il prenait la direction du petit salon attenant.

Son regard accrocha une dernière fois Zephyr et, puisque personne ne pouvait le voir, il ne retint plus, cette fois, son sourire ravi. Son choix était déjà fait. Après tout, quitte à passer le plus clair de son temps en compagnie d'un homme, autant le choisir aussi beau que celui-là.

Un peu plus tard ce jour-là, il travaillait dans son cabinet particulier. Toute la journée, il avait eu ce petit sourire sur les lèvres. Il signa la feuille d'affectation de Zephyr, validant ainsi sa décision et la promotion du jeune homme. Ce dernier, en plus de devenir son garde du corps personnel, prendrait la tête des gardes royaux, sous la houlette d'Elextior tant que Rhys ne serait pas monté sur le trône, ce qui lui laissait quelques années pour se former à la tâche. Il avait apprécié son entrevue avec le jeune homme. Ce dernier s'était montré posé et cultivé. Il avait reconnu avoir moins de popularité parmi les autres gardes car il ne partageait pas forcément leurs centres d'intérêts. En creusant un peu, Rhys avait compris que ces derniers s'orientaient principalement autour de la boisson, des femmes et des plaisirs graveleux. Il semblait que le jeune Langston ait des goûts plus raffinés en matière de divertissement. Rhys s'était amusé à faire parler les candidats les uns sur les autres et il avait rapidement pu comprendre que Zephyr bénéficiait du respect indéniable de ses rivaux, qui soulignaient tous sa droiture, son intelligence et ses qualités stratégiques, tout en lui reprochant un manque de souplesse certain. Le jeune homme ne tolérait aucun écart de la part de ses hommes. Ces derniers lui obéissaient parce qu'ils l'admiraient, pas forcément parce qu'ils l'aimaient, contrairement à Bastir dont la convivialité et la bonne humeur lui gagnaient l'affection inaliénable de ses subordonnés. Cela n'avait pas fait changer d'avis le prince, au contraire.

Il apposa son sceau sur le parchemin.

« Voilà une bonne chose de faite, dit-il à voix haute. Michaa », appela-t-il ensuite.

Aussitôt, ce dernier fit son entrée. Il ne mesurait pas plus d'un mètre soixante, il portait une tenue sombre comme à son habitude, ce qui agaçait grandement le prince. Le jeune homme n'avait pas plus de dix-sept ans et dissimulait un visage avenant, aux sombres yeux en amande, derrière une longue frange de cheveux émeraude. Les autres étaient nattés en une longue tresse qui lui descendait jusqu'aux fesses. Il était le secrétaire, messager, homme à tout faire du prince.

« Votre majesté ? demanda le jeune homme.

— Tu porteras ceci à Elextior, j'entends que mon nouveau garde du corps prenne ses quartiers dès ce soir et soit en poste dès demain matin. »

Michaa se saisit du pli.

« Je compte sur toi pour l'accueillir et lui faire une visite guidée.

— Bien votre altesse.

— Et cesse de me servir du votre altesse, lorsque nous ne sommes que tous les deux.

— Mais votre altesse ! »

Rhys leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bien, bien, va », conclut-il.

En ça, comme dans tout le reste, il lui faudrait un jour abandonner l'idée de faire changer son jeune secrétaire. Il n'eut pas le temps de se renfoncer dans son fauteuil que la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau.

« Tu as oublié quelque chose Michaa ?

— Votre altesse, Lord Alistair Grayson Dorian Reed troisième du nom vient d'arriver. »

Rhys ne retint pas un sourire amusé à l'énoncé du nom complet de son ami. Son secrétaire avait décidément un amour pour l'étiquette qui le dépasserait toujours.

«Parfait, fais-le entrer et qu'on nous monte une bonne bouteille de vin.

— Bien, votre altesse. »

Celui-ci se leva et prit la direction de la porte pour accueillir son ami. Ce dernier avançait fidèle à lui-même, suivant une ligne droite, semblant pouvoir écraser quiconque serait sur son chemin. Son élégant manteau parme voletait presque derrière lui tout comme ses longs cheveux noirs.

« Reed, s'exclama le prince, comment vas-tu ?

— Bien », répondit ce dernier.

Rhys s'écarta pour le laisser passer et, côte à côte, ils prirent le chemin du petit salon attenant à son cabinet. Le lord ne sembla se détendre qu'une fois la porte refermée derrière eux. D'un geste élégant et machinal, il retira les gants blancs qu'il portait en permanence. Le prince en profita pour se mettre un peu plus à l'aise et ôta les attaches dorées qui retenaient sa veste d'un bleu aussi chatoyant que sa chevelure. Il la déposa sur un fauteuil et défit les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise.

Ils venaient de s'installer lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Rhys invita la personne à entrer et on déposa devant eux un plateau et deux verres en cristal. Une fois qu'elle y eut versé le vin, la servante fit une petite courbette et sortit.

« Comment vont les affaires ? demanda Rhys.

— Florissantes comme toujours. »

Le prince sourit.

« Mon ami, je dois reconnaître que tu as fait un choix de carrière des plus judicieux.

— Je le sais très bien », répondit l'autre de son ton supérieur.

Son ami ne s'en offusqua pas, il avait l'habitude de l'attitude de Reed. Il était comme cela, sûr de lui et de ses choix, suivant une ligne de conduite à laquelle il ne dérogeait que rarement.

« A ce propos, j'ai dit à père de s'entretenir avec toi. Notre fournisseur actuel ne peut pas espérer que nous allons continuer à acheter ses sabres à ce prix-là.

— J'en viens. La raison de ma présence, précisa-t-il.

— Et moi qui pensais que tu venais me voir, je suis blessé», conclut-il en portant la main sur son cœur.

Reed ne réagit pas et se contenta de boire une gorgée de vin qu'il faisait tourner dans son verre jusque-là. Il la laissa un instant chatouiller ses papilles avant de l'avaler.

« Très bon cru, commenta-t-il.

— Tu sais que je ne choisis que de bonnes bouteilles quand tu me fais le plaisir de ta compagnie.

— Tu n'y connais rien, Rhys. C'est Michaa qui a fait la sélection.

— Absolument, mais accorde-moi au moins le fait de savoir bien m'entourer.»

Reed leva les yeux au ciel, répondre ne valait pas l'énergie que cela lui ferait dépenser. Rhys rit derrière son verre de vin. Cela lui faisait du bien de voir son ami. Même si la plupart des gens le trouvaient antipathique, le prince aimait son cynisme et son pragmatisme. L'homme était brillant et si ce n'était un problème légèrement compulsif avec la propreté, l'héritier d'Ivore ne connaissait pas de compagnie plus amusante.

« Parlant de cela, j'ai choisi mon garde du corps, reprit-il.

— Huhum.

— Une beauté.

— Ce n'est pas ce qu'on lui demande.

— Ne joue pas les rabat-joie, Reed. »

Les deux hommes s'observèrent un instant, avant que Rhys n'éclate de rire et que son compagnon n'esquisse un minuscule sourire.

« Tu aurais dû assister à cette petite démonstration, c'était très plaisant.

— Tu me connais, j'aime mes partenaires…

— Je sais, je sais, propres et vierges. Tu as conscience que ça va devenir de plus en plus difficile à trouver, en tout cas pour le second point ? Dans quelques années, tu auras l'air d'un vieux pervers qui chasse les jeunes éphèbes.

— Si l'un de nous doit être considéré comme un pervers, alors je m'incline devant toi. »

Rhys sourit.

« Un homme doit savoir profiter des occasions qui lui sont offertes. Par ailleurs, ce n'était que plaisir des yeux, ne me dis pas que tu n'apprécies pas de voir des hommes musclés s'entraîner ?

— L'odeur de sueur et des corps moites ? Très peu pour moi.

— Ah, toi et ton amour de la propreté.

— Je considère qu'il ne s'agit là que d'une simple question de respect envers soi-même.

— Huhum, personnellement, j'aime quand un homme sent l'homme.»

Reed fit une moue de dégoût.

« Tu aurais dû naître dans une autre caste, tu aurais été parfaitement heureux, enchaîna-t-il.

— Sans doute, sans doute. »

Les deux hommes se turent un instant, ils plaisantaient souvent sur le besoin de Rhys de s'évader de temps en temps de son statut, des convenances et des courbettes qu'on lui servait depuis qu'il était né. Reed pouvait le comprendre, même si, en ce qui le concernait, des vêtements luxueux, deux bains par jour, une vaisselle impeccable, des mets de qualité, cuisinés le plus finement du monde faisaient partie des choses essentielles de la vie.

« Comment as-tu trouvé mon père ? demanda le prince après une nouvelle gorgée.

— Fatigué.

— Hum, depuis quelques temps, je lui trouve une petite mine. Il a perdu l'appétit et Evie aussi est inquiète.

— Que crois-tu qu'il a ?

— Je ne sais pas, j'ai fait mander son médecin, mais il refuse pour le moment de le recevoir, sous prétexte qu'il a bien trop de travail et que je me fais des idées. »

Reed observa le visage de son ami, celui-ci avait pris une mine grave et la fatigue y était bien plus visible que quelques minutes auparavant.

« Tu as l'air inquiet.

— Un mauvais pressentiment, c'est tout. Je vais prendre un peu plus de choses à ma charge pour qu'il puisse se reposer.

— Parlant de ça, ma tante devrait prochainement te faire parvenir un courrier. Tu n'es pas sans ignorer les espoirs qu'elle nourrit pour ma chère cousine.

— Gloria, c'est bien cela ? »

Reed hocha la tête.

« Comment est-elle maintenant ? La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, nous ne devions pas avoir plus de huit ans.

— Toujours pareille. Ses courbes généreuses, cependant, devraient être à ton goût.

— J'en conclus qu'elle n'a rien perdu de son exécrable caractère.

— C'est toi qui le dis. »

Rhys éclata de rire de nouveau avant de se lever.

« Que dirais-tu de sortir ce soir ? J'ai envie de me changer les idées.

— Si c'est encore pour me traîner dans un de tes bordels, non merci.

— Comme si le sexe était la seule chose qui m'intéressait. »

Une fois de plus, Reed ne se fatigua pas à répondre à une telle évidence.

« J'envisageais plutôt d'aller perdre un peu d'argent aux courses de lévriers. »

Une étincelle d'intérêt s'alluma dans l'œil noir du lord.

« Intéressante idée. »

—

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que Zephyr était rentré à son service et Rhys était, plus que jamais, sûr de son choix. Le garde royal prenait son rôle très au sérieux, était toujours là dès le matin et ne le quittait qu'une fois certain que le prince était en sécurité tout en sachant que ses appartements étaient suffisamment proches de ceux du futur souverain pour intervenir en cas de besoin. Il était en tout point efficace et discret, le suivant comme son ombre.

Le premier jour, Rhys s'était fait plaisir et avait eu les yeux rivés sur lui très régulièrement. Le jeune homme était définitivement beau, élégant et racé. Dans son uniforme bleu marine, la cape blanche drapée autour de ses épaules, il avait une prestance qui attirait le prince. Bien sûr, ce dernier n'allait rien tenter, il ne l'avait jamais envisagé. Il avait bien d'autres possibilités pour… se défaire de son stress. Mais, enfin, qui irait se plaindre d'avoir un tel éphèbe avec soi en permanence ? Il avait même réussi à faire admettre à Reed que le jeune homme était attirant. Oh, cela n'avait pas été dit de cette façon bien sûr, plutôt un : « Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu l'as choisi ». Le ton appréciateur était un grand compliment de sa part. Il avait également pu apprécier les qualités du jeune homme, son parfait respect de l'étiquette et des convenances. C'était sans doute en cela qu'il avait fini de convaincre le lord.

Cependant, l'état du roi n'allant pas en s'améliorant, l'esprit du prince avait rapidement été occupé par bien d'autres choses. Mais comme il levait les yeux de temps en temps, il savourait de pouvoir s'arrêter sur le corps superbe du garde. C'était exactement le type de physique qu'il appréciait d'avoir sous lui. En matière de partenaires sexuels, Rhys était plutôt ouvert. Il couchait aussi bien avec des hommes que des femmes. A dire vrai, il voyait dans le sexe un loisir très complet et trouvait bien dommage de s'arrêter sur l'un ou l'autre genre. Cependant, s'il aimait à avoir des relations homosexuelles, il appréciait des les avoir avec de vrais mâles. Les efféminés dont on pouvait se demander s'ils étaient des hommes ne l'avaient jamais attiré. A ce compte-là, il préférait toujours arrêter son choix sur une femme, dotée de courbes généreuses. S'il s'envoyait un homme, il voulait un corps musclé, il voulait caresser des biceps, des pectoraux, des abdominaux marqués et les cuisses qui entouraient alors ses hanches devaient avoir la force de se maintenir sans qu'il ait besoin de les retenir. Et Zephyr, ma foi, possédait l'ensemble de ses qualités et bien d'autres.

Le prince prenait de plus en plus souvent l'habitude de lui demander son avis. Ce dernier se révélait généralement pertinent et Rhys apprit rapidement à compter sur les capacités d'analyse de son garde du corps lors des entretiens qu'ils avaient. Zephyr voyait des gestes, des réactions que le prince, parfois occupé à lire les documents qui lui étaient donnés ou concentré, pour un temps, sur autre chose, ne pouvait pas toujours saisir. L'un dans l'autre, il se révélait un choix sûr.

Le seul point qui lui manquait était d'être un peu plus détendu en présence du prince. Ce dernier essayait de l'entraîner dans des conversations plus légères surtout aux premières heures de la journée ou encore plus celles de fin de soirée, quand il cherchait à se vider un peu la tête. Zephyr répondait de bonne grâce mais semblait toujours sur la réserve, parlant peu de lui-même, de ce qu'il faisait ou aimait. Il aurait pensé qu'il avait face à lui la nature du garde s'il ne l'avait surpris à plaisanter avec Michaa. Quand il avait interrogé son jeune secrétaire, celui-ci avait répondu que c'était normal, ouvrant de grands yeux comme si Rhys venait d'annoncer qu'il allait désormais se balader nu dans le château ou quelques énormités du genre. L'étiquette, les convenances, tout en somme, obligeait le garde royal à ce genre de comportement en présence de l'héritier de la couronne. Il montrait le même genre de respect et d'attitude envers Evie.

Cela avait grandement agacé Rhys. Passe encore que Michaa agisse comme cela envers lui, son amour des conventions expliquait cela, encore que par moment le jeune homme se laissait aller à le réprimander gentiment, mais pitié, il n'en voulait pas deux comme cela autour de lui. Seulement, quand il en avait glissé un mot à Zephyr un matin alors qu'il passait sa chemise, celui-ci avait paru plus gêné que jamais. Le prince avait constaté que le jeune homme en avait rougi et lorsqu'il le lui avait fait remarquer, il avait entendu le garde bredouiller une vague excuse qui l'avait amusé.

Par la suite, les rougissements et les bredouillements étaient régulièrement revenus, dès lors que Rhys essayait de se montrer plus familier. Cela amusait le futur souverain qui, par ailleurs, s'était fait depuis longtemps à l'idée qu'il ne pourrait jamais se débarrasser du type de respect que sa condition imposait. Néanmoins, si Zephyr ne parvenait pas à se détendre en sa compagnie, le prince, lui, se laissait plus facilement aller, entraînant le garde du corps avec lui lors de ses sorties qu'elles soient officielles ou non. Ce dernier ne disait jamais rien, se contentant de suivre et de surveiller, ne répondant pas aux avances ou aux remarques des jeunes femmes que Rhys pouvait fréquenter et dont certaines, n'ayant pas froid aux yeux, lui avaient suggéré de se joindre à eux. Oh, il avait bien rougi comme une tomate quand le prince s'était amusé à le provoquer, lui proposant même de lui céder la place s'il préférait, mais Rhys n'avait pas cherché plus loin, mettant le tout sur le compte de la pudibonderie de son garde du corps.

Ce soir-là, il était seul dans sa chambre, s'apprêtant à prendre une nuit de repos bien méritée. La journée avait été harassante, faite de ronds de jambe et de négociations et d'une soirée mondaine tout aussi usante. Par ailleurs, il s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour son père dont il voyait bien qu'il ne souffrait pas d'une simple fatigue passagère. Il avait beau se montrer rassurant envers Evie, la jeune femme n'était pas dupe. Le lendemain, il aurait une conversation sérieuse avec le souverain. Même s'il suspectait ce dernier de vouloir les protéger, il ne pouvait garder plus longtemps pour lui les maux dont il souffrait. Il soupira avant d'attaquer les boutons de sa chemise. Il terminait de défaire le dernier lorsqu'il entendit un bruit sourd, derrière la porte de sa chambre. Il tendit l'oreille tout en s'en approchant, curieux.

De nouveau, un bruit sourd avant d'entendre un cri. Il ouvrit la porte pour découvrir Zephyr, son épée sous le cou de ce qui ne pouvait être qu'un intrus pour subir ainsi la poigne et la menace de son garde du corps.

« Mais que…

— Majesté,... Rhys », parvint à souffler l'intrus.

Ce fut à cet instant que ce dernier le reconnut. Il soupira.

« Vous le connaissez majesté ? demanda Zephyr.

— On peut dire cela comme ça. »

La poigne du garde se relâcha mais il ne rengaina pas son arme.

« Non mais il est fou, cria indigné sa victime. Il a bien failli me tuer.

— Ce qui est son rôle, statua le prince. En tout cas pour les idiots qui essayent de s'introduire dans mes appartements.»

Il observa le jeune homme recoiffer rapidement la masse bouclée de ses cheveux auburn avant de réajuster ses vêtements, sa courte veste en velours rouge reprenant sa place sur ses épaules. Le prince constata, comme un peu plus tôt dans la journée, qu'il s'était légèrement étoffé depuis la dernière fois qu'il ne l'avait vu. Il avait grandi aussi, physiquement en tout cas, mentalement… cela restait à voir.

« Apertum, puis-je savoir ce que tu viens faire là ?

— Oh, eh bien, je pensais que… »

Et comme il disait cela, il s'approcha de Rhys pour venir passer un bras autour du son cou.

« Je me disais que nous pourrions peut-être célébrer mon passage ici de façon plus… » Il jeta un coup d'œil à Zephyr alors qu'il venait caresser le torse nu du prince « plus intime. »

L'héritier d'Ivore ne put retenir un sourire devant une telle audace. Ils avaient couché ensemble à quelques reprises, à chaque fois sous l'impulsion du plus jeune qui n'avait eu de cesse de faire des avances au prince depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Apertum était le secrétaire particulier d'un de leurs invités, avec lequel, Rhys était certain qu'il couchait également. Le jeune homme était un vrai petit libertin et si physiquement, il le trouvait un peu trop frêle à son goût, son savoir-faire en matière de sexe compensait grandement ce fait.

« Vous pouvez disposer », lâcha le jeune homme à l'intention du garde du corps avant de reporter son attention sur le futur souverain, ses mains continuant à tâter son corps.

Zephyr leva son regard sur le prince et ce dernier ne parvint pas à déchiffrer ce qu'il y vit, mais il y avait un malaise certain qu'il lui sembla important de clarifier. Si le garde avait un problème avec cette facette de la sexualité de Rhys, il valait mieux crever l'abcès de suite. Par ailleurs, il n'avait pas forcément envie, ce soir-là, de gérer les facéties du secrétaire, peut-être pas l'énergie non plus d'ailleurs.

« Apertum, je crois plutôt… » et il le détacha de lui « que tu devrais rejoindre ton maître qui va se demander où tu te trouves.

— Mais non. »

Rhys sourit

« Allez, sois un garçon sage et regagne tes appartements.

— Si tu as déjà un amant dans ta chambre, tu sais que je n'ai pas de problème avec le fait de partager ? »

Cette remarque eut le don de faire éclater de rire le futur souverain.

« Oh, je sais, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais, pas pour ce soir, d'accord ? »

Apertum prit une moue boudeuse et le prince ne résista pas à l'envie d'embrasser ses lèvres, avant de lui mettre une petite claque sur les fesses et de le diriger vers la sortie. Rhys souriait encore lorsqu'il se retourna vers Zephyr. Ce dernier avait rengainé son arme. Le prince remarqua seulement qu'il n'était qu'en chemise.

« Majesté, salua celui-ci en s'inclinant rapidement avant de prendre le chemin de la sortie lui aussi.

— Un instant Zephyr, l'arrêta Rhys en attrapant le bras du blondinet et en le ramenant vers lui.

— Votre altesse ?

— J'ai l'impression que quelque chose te chiffonne. »

Les yeux bleus du garde accrochèrent ceux du prince. Oui, il était définitivement mal à l'aise.

« Absolument pas, répondit-il pourtant.

— Si tu es choqué ou gêné par le fait que je couche aussi avec des hommes, j'aime autant que tu me le dises, que les choses soient claires ».

Zephyr s'empressa de faire non de la tête tout en la baissant, mais le prince avait pu saisir le profond rougissement qui se répandit de ses oreilles à son cou. Ce fut alors que le déclic se fit en lui, tous les évènements des jours passés prenaient tout à coup une autre tournure, les rougissements, les bredouillements quand il essayait de plaisanter, souvent quand il se détendait, quand il s'approchait du garde, quand il…

« Non, ça ne te dérange pas », affirma Rhys, se traitant mentalement d'idiot pour ne pas avoir compris plus tôt.

De l'index, il releva le menton de Zephyr pour que leurs regards se croisent, avant de s'avancer pour déposer en douceur ses lèvres sur celles du garde. Ce dernier esquissa un geste de recul, mais la main de Rhys avait déjà glissé dans la soyeuse chevelure blonde pour passer derrière sa tête et l'empêcher ainsi de s'éloigner. Il pressa sa bouche un peu plus fort contre celle de Zephyr, approchant son corps de celui du garde. Ce dernier voulait encore résister, mais lorsqu'il appuya sa main sur le prince pour le repousser, il la retira immédiatement au contact de la peau nue sous sa paume. Rhys sourit, avant de poser plus franchement ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis.

« Majesté, ce n'est pas une bonne idée », murmura ce dernier lorsqu'il parvint à tourner la tête.

Absolument pas arrêté par ce changement de programme, Rhys se mit à bécoter la joue, puis le cou du garde qu'il sentit frissonner entre ses bras.

« Au contraire, quel meilleur endroit pour me protéger que mon lit », remarqua-t-il, alors qu'il continuait à l'étourdir de petits baisers.

Il sentait Zephyr lutter contre le désir qu'il faisait naître en lui, alors qu'il le collait un peu plus à lui, son corps le trahissant.

« Majesté, murmura le blond d'un ton presque suppliant.

— C'est un ordre », susurra Rhys à l'oreille qu'il était en train de lécher, faisant gémir celui à qui il ne laisserait pas le choix de devenir son amant.

Il sentit ce dernier se détendre très légèrement et saisit sa chance et sa bouche, gagnant un nouveau gémissement alors qu'il plaçait sa jambe entre celles du garde. Sa langue caressa la pulpe des lèvres de Zephyr qui les entrouvrit timidement. Rhys approfondit le baiser, ses mains venant se perdre dans les boucles blondes de son amant, savourant leur douceur, et la façon qu'elles avaient de glisser entre ses doigts. Le premier grognement que laissa échapper le garde, alors que leurs langues se mêlaient, attira un sourire sur le visage du prince qui sentait sa victoire proche. Ses mains passèrent sur les flancs de Zephyr avant de descendre jusqu'à ses fesses sur lesquelles il s'était extasié le premier jour. Il remarqua que le blondinet se raidissait à cette caresse un peu franche mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

«Accroche-toi à moi », dit-il, l'incitant par ses gestes à se laisser porter.

Mais, il perçut une retenue chez le garde qui semblait encore réticent à rendre complètement les armes. Il le repoussa contre le mur, sa langue se faisant plus dominante dans la bouche de Zephyr, ses mains plus entreprenantes, caressant le corps viril du garde au travers de la simple chemise de coton qu'il portait. Il le sentit trembler contre lui et quand ses paumes vinrent se replacer sous ses fesses, un gémissement plus profond lui échappa.

Rhys aima ça, le timbre grave de Zephyr quand il laissait s'exprimer son plaisir. Abandonnant l'idée de le faire s'accrocher à lui, devinant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas cette reddition là, il se contenta de le faire reculer, ne laissant pas un centimètre d'espace se faire entre eux, l'amenant dans sa chambre jusqu'à son lit où il le fit basculer. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi mais il était certain que s'il prenait, ne serait-ce que les cinq minutes nécessaires à se déshabiller, Zephyr était capable de revenir en arrière. Et comme pour lui donner raison, le jeune homme se redressa sur les coudes, des mèches blondes venant masquer ses yeux.

« Majesté, nous ne devrions peut-être pas aller...

— Oh pitié Zephyr », répondit le prince en s'allongeant sur son garde du corps, lui faisant sentir son désir, « tu ne voudrais pas me laisser dans cet état ? »

Le jeune homme rougit de nouveau jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles, mais n'en écarta pas moins un peu plus les jambes. Rhys sourit et reprit son activité préalable, découvrant des lèvres le corps du garde, le dévoilant au fur et à mesure. Ce traitement eut raison des dernières réticences de Zephyr qui s'abandonna aux attentions du prince, l'aidant quand il fallut le débarrasser de sa chemise.

L'héritier d'Ivore se régalait. Le corps qui se révélait à ses yeux était en tout point en accord avec ce qu'il recherchait chez ses amants : musclé, aux épaules larges, aux pectoraux saillants, aux abdominaux carrés, le tout mis en valeur par une peau soyeuse et lisse, exactement comme il l'avait imaginé. Il s'attarda un instant sur les tétons bruns, mais voyant qu'il gagnait peu de soupirs, en tout cas, nettement moins que ceux qui lui étaient offerts quand il parcourait de la langue le ventre ou les flancs du garde, il les abandonna rapidement. Le rougissement n'avait pas quitté Zephyr et s'était même répandu sur la naissance de ses pectoraux, ce qui n'était pas fait pour déplaire au prince qui s'attaquait maintenant à son pantalon.

« Il va falloir m'aider », murmura-t-il.

Son amant hocha la tête positivement et leva les fesses, permettant ainsi sa mise à nu, le prince ne s'embarrassant pas d'étapes. Quand enfin, il fut complétement découvert, Rhys prit le temps de l'observer, le mettant visiblement mal à l'aise. Il chassa rapidement, les deux mains qui avaient essayé de cacher la large virilité tendue au milieu d'un halo de poils blonds.

« Magnifique, s'extasia Rhys en se léchant les lèvres avec envie.

— Maj…

— Rhys ! Tu ne vas pas m'appeler majesté pendant tu gémiras sous moi. »

Cette remarque eut le mérite de faire rougir davantage Zephyr. Sans plus lui laisser le temps de répondre ou de réagir, le prince engouffra la verge de son amant jusqu'au fond de sa gorge, lui faisant pousser un petit cri, dont il ne put analyser s'il était de surprise ou de plaisir ou d'un savant mélange des deux.

Les gémissements du garde étaient une douce mélodie aux oreilles du prince qui léchait, suçait, tétait la verge, faisant appel à tout son talent en la matière. Et on disait souvent de lui qu'il était très doué de sa bouche et de ses mains. Ces dernières justement n'étaient pas en reste, après avoir masturbé Zephyr, après avoir caressé son corps, le faisant haleter de plaisir, elles s'étaient saisies d'un des pots de vaseline qui n'étaient jamais bien loin de la couche princière. Peut-être était-ce la surprise qui s'était affichée sur le visage de Zephyr ou la réaction presque violente que le blond semblait ressentir, mais Rhys avait dans l'idée que le jeune homme avait peu d'expérience dans ce domaine. Et s'il aimait un peu d'action dans son lit, le prince était avant tout un amant attentionné qui aimait faire jouir ses partenaires.

Il choisit donc de préparer son garde avec lenteur. La contraction qui s'empara du corps de celui-ci lorsqu'il sentit le doigt de Rhys sur son intimité, finit de convaincre l'héritier d'Ivore de l'inexpérience du jeune homme. Il prit donc son temps, tournant et détendant la peau, pénétrant petit à petit. La sensation désagréable fit reculer la jouissance de Zephyr, permettant ainsi à son amant de continuer à le sucer pendant tout le temps que dura sa lente préparation.

Finalement, quand il le jugea prêt, le prince finit de se dévêtir. Il prit un instant pour admirer la vue qui lui était offerte. Zephyr était incroyablement beau surtout avec cette expression d'attente sur le visage, avec son souffle saccadé, ses jambes ouvertes et son intimité luisante prête à le recevoir. Il s'avança sur le lit, positionnant son amant pour faciliter sa pénétration. Elle aurait été sans doute plus aisée pour lui s'il l'avait pris par derrière, mais il savait d'expérience que c'était aussi plus douloureux et il n'avait aucune envie de faire souffrir inutilement le blond, auquel il voulait donner goût à ce genre d'activité. Car, il était clair pour lui que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois qu'il prendrait le jeune homme. Son corps était bien trop délectable pour cela. Avant de le pénétrer, il perdit encore un peu de temps pour un long baiser et quelques mots doux.

Finalement, il se redressa et saisit son sexe.

« Plie-toi un peu », demanda-t-il.

Zephyr s'exécuta, ramenant ses jambes vers lui, détournant le visage, gêné par sa position.

« Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir, le rassura Rhys, juste du plaisir à prendre, même si… » et il positionna sa verge « cela risque d'être douloureux au départ ».

Il joua légèrement des reins et enfonça la tête charnue de son sexe dans l'intimité de Zephyr, celui-ci crissa des dents et se contracta.

« Détends-toi, sinon ce sera pire », lui murmura Rhys alors qu'il le pénétrait doucement.

L'étroitesse qui gainait son sexe, finit de lui prouver que Zephyr devait être vierge et cette idée lui plut. Il avait beau se moquer de Reed et de son besoin compulsif de ne pas passer après quelqu'un, Rhys savait lui aussi apprécier cette primauté.

Enfin, il était complétement rentré et il laissa les jambes de son amant retomber sur le lit, l'étourdissant de baisers, tandis qu'une de ses mains revenait caresser sa verge. Quand il le sentit plus détendu, il commença ses va-et-vient.

Le plaisir revint plus vite que Rhys ne l'aurait cru et bientôt, Zephyr ahanait son nom, s'agrippait à lui, perdu dans les sensations qui le parcouraient, surpris de découvrir à quel point il était bon d'être pris ainsi. Le prince aussi savourait pleinement leur étreinte, laissant s'exprimer tout son savoir-faire, ne perdant rien de sa douceur, une de ses mains caressant le visage et les cheveux de son amant, l'autre finissant de le réduire à cette masse de plaisir en masturbant sa verge.

« Rhys, Rhys, oh, oh oui, oui », murmura Zephyr.

Et encore une fois, son timbre grave, rendu rauque par le plaisir excita le prince qui adorait entendre son garde du corps l'appeler ainsi. Il accéléra, pressé maintenant d'atteindre l'orgasme, sentant que son amant s'y acheminait à grands pas et sachant qu'il serait difficile de continuer à le prendre quand il y serait parvenu. Ses coups de reins se firent plus fermes et la réponse qu'il en obtint finit de lui faire perdre pied. Pour autant, il resta attentif au plaisir de Zephyr, pressé de l'entendre jouir, satisfait quand enfin, il sentit les contractions du puissant corps sous le sien s'accélérer pour devenir brutales. Le garde jouit dans un léger cri, sa tête partant en arrière alors que tout son être se crispait sous le plaisir de l'extase. Rhys n'en perdit que la fin quand son propre orgasme le saisit et le cloua un instant sur place avant que ses reins ne donnent les ultimes poussées qui le firent se vider complétement dans le corps désormais repu de son amant.

Il s'écroula sur le garde royal, savourant les sensations de bien-être qui parcouraient son corps, reprenant son souffle, avant de déposer de nouveaux baisers, plus doux et paresseux sur le cou de Zephyr.

La nuit se poursuivit, le prince retenant son amant pour plus de douceur et de câlins l'un contre l'autre, devant lutter de nouveau avec la nature réservée du jeune homme, l'entraînant au petit matin dans un autre round, le faisant de nouveau gémir son nom, l'attachant à son corps et aux plaisirs qu'il savait lui donner.

La matinée était déjà bien entamée quand Rhys sortit de sa salle de bain. Son regard se posa sur son lit sur lequel Zephyr dormait encore sur le ventre, le drap en partie descendu sur son dos. Le soleil jouait dans sa chevelure d'or et la scène dégageait un érotisme qui lui plut. Il s'approcha du lit, ne résistant pas à l'envie de descendre un peu plus le drap, laissant apparaître la naissance des fesses du garde. Sa main passa ensuite de ses dernières aux épaules du jeune homme, qui laissa échapper un grognement. Ses yeux cobalt accrochèrent ceux plus clairs qui s'ouvrirent sous la caresse.

« M… majesté, quelle heure… quelle heure est-il ?

— Dors encore, murmura-t-il en se penchant à l'oreille de son amant, je serai dans mon bureau avec Lord Reed, viens me rejoindre tout à l'heure.

— Mais, …

— C'est un ordre, assura le prince. Et tu as vu à quel point il peut être bon de suivre mes ordres », ne put-il retenir.

Zephyr rougit avant de cacher son visage dans l'oreiller et Rhys sortit de la pièce un sourire content sur les lèvres.

Lorsqu'il parvint à son bureau, Reed y avait déjà été installé par un Michaa mécontent qui lui fit les gros yeux. Cela ne fit ni chaud, ni froid au futur souverain qui le dépassa avec le même petit air satisfait sur le visage.

« Bonjour, Reed, dit-il en pénétrant dans son cabinet de travail.

— Ce n'est pas ton genre d'être en retard, constata le lord en se tournant vers lui.

— Disons que j'ai été occupé cette nuit. »

Reed l'observa avant de remarquer :

« Où est donc ton garde du corps ?

— Il ne devrait pas tarder, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis en sécurité ici. »

Les yeux noirs de son ami l'étudièrent en silence.

« Rassure-moi Rhys, tu n'aurais pas eu la mauvaise idée de coucher avec ton garde du corps personnel.

— Comme si c'était mon genre.

— C'est bien parce que ça l'est que je te dis cela. »

Rhys sourit et avança vers son bureau, se saisissant de la généreuse offre de prix que le lord avait faite au royaume pour leur prochaine commande de munitions.

« Décidément, tu me connais trop bien. »

FIN

* * *

**Ce qui m'a paru le plus difficile dans cette fic a été de trouver des prénoms aux personnages que j'ai rajouté. C'est tellement plus facile dans Naruto, on choppe un prénom japonais et vas-y que je te pousse! mais là... pff. Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu!**


End file.
